I want to Save You
by Dolphin1721
Summary: Chloe runs. Lex sees. Chlexy fluff is always good.


Title: I Want to Save You Author: Kira Rating: PG Pairing: CHlexy fluff Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't writing fanfic and Lex would never wear a shirt. Summary: Sometimes running away takes us right where we need to be.  
  
A/N: This is a short un-beta'd piece. There's not a lot of dialogue until the end. The song is by Something Corporate and is absolutely amazing.  
  
"I Want To Save You"  
  
standing on the edge of morning  
  
scent of sex and new found glory  
  
playing as she's pulling back her hair  
  
she drives away  
  
she's feeling worthless  
  
used again but nothing's different  
  
she stayed the night  
  
but knows he doesn't care  
  
Most of the residents of the small town would never know the peace and solace of the hour before dawn in Smallville. It felt almost a shame to destroy the silence with her presence, but she had every morning, and she would continue to do so. In the gravel beside the paved country road she had found more answers than she ever had searching through volumes in the library or on any search engine. The ground passing under her feet and breath coming ragged from her chest had become her morning ritual.  
  
She didn't know what she was running from or toward. Simply that in her swiftness she had found some sort of stability from the everyday angst filled problems that wracked her brain. It had been four months since the first day. It was right after Lana had taken the guest out of guest room and had given her a reason as to why they put a question mark at the end of "Nobody's perfect. Right?" As well as the answer.  
  
Everyday she woke in the dead of night with the alarming need to escape her own four walls. That first morning she could barely make it to the end of the street. Every morning she pushed harder, a few steps more, and now, four months later she could clear the distance between the Kent farm and the Luthor manor in under an hour.  
  
Her breath coming in short pants she would return to her own front porch and leave whatever of herself she had found on her run, there until the next morning.  
  
home by three  
  
deafening quiet  
  
the porch light's off  
  
yes they forgot it  
  
she cried herself to sleep  
  
but she don't dare  
  
then she wants to be a model  
  
she wants to hear she's beautiful  
  
she's beautiful  
  
In a recent survey it was stated that if the average human could ask one person one question and get the honest answer he or she would ask God a) the meaning of life. B) the secret to happiness or c) what it all meant. If he had one question to ask that had to be answered honestly he would ask Chloe Sullivan what it was that drove her to his door step every morning for the past two months.  
  
The first morning he had been surprised out of a perfectly good poignant stare by a movement near his front gates. She had propped herself up by the door gasping air into her lungs, her face flushed from exertion. He had thought her absolutely gorgeous there in the false dawn of the Kansas sky.  
  
He hadn't slept past three since the death of his mother and busied himself with contracts and business until the rest of the world arose from its slumber. However, that morning something had pulled him to the window and as he stood surveying the quiet, peace of morning he had seen her.  
  
The following morning he had left his contacts untouched and waited for her by the window. After an hour he began to doubt she would come and that the previous morning has been a one time thing. Just as he was turning from the window he saw her coming from the road from the east her head bowed so she couldn't see the silhouette in the window. Her feet pushed her forward until she reached his door step. He watched her for a few minutes while she caught her breath wondering what she was thinking about. Then she looked down the road which she came her mouth set in a determined line and set of.  
  
It had become a game he played with himself to try and guess exactly when she was coming; to see if he could hear her feet shifting the gravel or the ever present rasp in her breath. He tried to feel the shift in the air when she came up the road from the east, and it his little secret when he watched her catch her breath. Every morning without fail she was there and in her raw and truthful solitude he had never felt more connected to a person. He waited for her every morning and she came like the sun from the east. He slept restlessly every night waiting until the morning when he could watch his beautiful sunrise in the darkness of night.  
  
i want to save you  
  
i want to save you  
  
i need you  
  
save me too  
  
i want to save you  
  
dressed by dawn and out the door  
  
no light  
  
she memorized the floor  
  
so she could leave without being detected  
  
she works till three  
  
it's uniform  
  
she dreams that he'll come by the store  
  
she prays for days  
  
the boys mean she's protected  
  
and she wants someone to see her  
  
she needs to hear she's beautiful  
  
she's beautiful  
  
The first time he saw her in the light of day after all the night time visits it had taken all of his Luthor control to not walk over to her table at the Talon, kiss her with all the passion he'd dreamt of and make it so she'd never venture past his doorstep again.  
  
She had been sitting, quietly editing the latest edition of the Torch when she felt eyes on her as she had many times in the past months. It was a feeling of not only being watched but being protected. She glanced up and expected to see the towering form of everybody's favorite Boy Scout but, was instead greeted by the cool stare of Lex Luthor. It was as if he could see right through her, as if he had been there for the countless mornings of souls searching. She shook her head slightly knowing it was impossible and threw a small wave in his direction.  
  
He entertained the thought of going to sit with her when he noticed her gaze was focused behind his right shoulder. He turned already knowing what he was going to see. Lana and Clark wrapped in a passionate embrace or as close to a passionate embrace the two inexperienced teens got. It was more of an attempt that Lex would have given low marks in both presentation and technical merit.  
  
He turned his gaze back to Chloe and saw a mere second of emotion pass over her face. When she turned her gaze back to him she offered a small smile not filled with sadness as he had expected. Hope. Hope for him. Hope for them.  
  
She dipped her head back down to the paper before her and took a breath. It had hurt in a way that no one could understand. It was her personal Achilles heel and it had just been rammed with a large hot poker. She looked up at Lex and pushed the pain away. She had learned on her early morning exploits that nothing was as hard or as far as it originally seemed. Given time her wound would heal and she would not stop pushing for that day simply because it hurt.  
  
She offered Lex a smile and wished he would quit staring at her. It was unnerving and sent a shiver down her spine in a completely inappropriate fashion. She couldn't help the slight frown that marred her features when he turned on his heel and quickly exited the Talon.  
  
i want to save you  
  
i want to save you  
  
i need you  
  
save me too  
  
i want to save you  
  
He found her the following day sitting behind her purple iMac chewing on a pen. He cleared his throat and let out a chuckle as the small blonde nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
"God Lex. Don't sneak up on people. It's very disconcerting and causes early heart failure," she put her hand over her heart to emphasize her point but dropped it as soon as she noticed where it directed his eyes. Her heart beat a little faster when it took him a second to return his gaze to her eyes. 'Okay so you just caught Lex Luthor blatantly being a male. Try not to dance around with joy.'  
  
"Sorry Chloe. I used the most un sneaky mode of entrance possible. I would have used the window but I remembered that's your favorite," he smirked at her trying keep his eyes on her face and not her low-cut top.  
  
"Jeesh. You get thrown out a window once and people never forget. What's that," she asked motioning to the box he carried under his arm.  
  
"A present. But first I have to say something." He pulled up a chair across from her and placed the box on the table between them. He took a deep breath and tried to do it just the way he practiced without making it sound absurd. "I want to save you."  
  
and she won't sleep  
  
she won't sleep  
  
and she won't sleep  
  
at all  
  
She stared at him for a moment unblinking then shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "You want to save me?"  
  
"I want to save you," he repeated keeping his eyes level with her praying silently that he hadn't made a mistake.  
  
Chloe gave a short laugh. "I don't need saving, Lex."  
  
"Everybody needs saving, Chloe." The way she said his name made his heart skip a beat. Very Un-Luthorly.  
  
"And what pray tell do I need saving from?"  
  
"Clark," he said flatly trying to ignore her wince at his name. "Lana, this school, this whole town. You're better than this."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment Chloe searching his eyes for any sign that it was a cruel joke on his part. After a moment she broke the silence. "What's the catch? There's always a catch with Luthors."  
  
He smirked knowing that she would see through him if he lied to her. "You have to save me too."  
  
His reply caught her off guard. His voice bared the honesty of the statement. He was no longer Lex Luthor son of Satan and ruthless business man, he was Lex Luthor lost little boy who was looking for someone to love and to love him back. She placed her hand over his and leaned forward to capture his lips in a chaste kiss.  
  
When her lips met his he knew she had agreed to whatever strange pact they had made. He pushed back against her applying more pressure and when she moaned he took the opportunity to push his tongue past her lips in a gentle exploration of her mouth.  
  
When he pulled away from her they were both breathless their hands still entwined over the box Lex had brought in. He chuckled at her curiosity and nodded when she gave him a questioning glance. "Open it."  
  
She tore through the paper and pulled the lid off the box to reveal a pair of top of the line running shoes. "Yours were looking kind of shabby."  
  
She looked up at him shocked. "But how did. I never.When."  
  
"Honestly Chloe you didn't expect to run to my doorstep every morning for the past two months and not expect me to see you."  
  
"How often did you see me?"  
  
"Every morning," when she gasped he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "You were my sunrise. Beautiful and perfect."  
  
"So, O Ye savior of young maidens where may I ask is your white horse," she asked a hint of mischief playing at her eyes.  
  
"He's hitched outside. The Janitor said something about a No Livestock rule implemented this year," he laughed, the humor evident in his voice.  
  
"Only in Smallville would we actually need a No Livestock rule." The laughter between them faded down after a moment.  
  
"So Miss. Sullivan do you think I could join you running in the wee hours of tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I don't know? Do you think you could keep up," she challenged him with her eyes.  
  
"Ohh. Challenge noted, Challenge accepted," he stated leaning forward and capturing her lips in another kiss.  
  
i want to save you  
  
i want to save you  
  
i need you  
  
save me too  
  
i want to save you  
  
(let me save you)  
  
i want to save you  
  
(let me save you)  
  
i want to save you  
  
(let me save you)  
  
i want to save you  
  
fin 


End file.
